Endless Knot
by Rileyyheartt
Summary: I'm not sure how long I spent lying there on the forest floor. I just knew that I needed to move. I had no idea where I was. What I was doing there. How I even got there. And why I had the mother of all migraines... My body… The thing that I was currently inhabiting, was approximately that of a two-year-old. F***. (ItachiXoc)(Inter-dimensional travel)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

A/N: I do not own anything that in any way is owned by the writer and original story of Naruto. The only thing I claim to have any sort of ownership to would be any OC's and my own theories as well as my story line. This will only be said once as it is redundant to post such a thing in every chapter. The average person starts at the first chapter, which is where all relevant information begins. If you just so happen to have a quirk that causes you to read from the last chapter up to the first, well, that is not my problem.

WARNING: This story will be rated as M for language and possible (I say possible because I have never written any smut, no matter how much I read it myself) smut. This story is also something I do not recommend you reading if you are religiously sensitive. This story will contain information from Pagan religion.

Also: I will be altering some things (Mostly ages) to suit my needs for this work of fiction. Kakashi will be around the age of 7 or 8 and a Chiunin. Itachi and my OC will be the same age. Kakashi's father will still be alive, this fiction "starts" shortly after the White Fang falls into depression. This is an Itachi/OC pairing. Any alterations are made purposefully, unless something seems completely off please refrain from complaints about non-cannon fiction.

If you have an issue with the formation of this story I don't care to read your opinion on religious matters. I only wish to bring some joy to the dull life of others through the wonderful art of writing. Enjoy.

* * *

Waking up in a rather large forest was something I had not anticipated. In fact, it was the exact opposite of what I had anticipated. I was rather confused, laying there on a forest floor, gazing up at the canopy of leaves which barely covered the hardly viewable atmosphere. The last thing I had vaguely recalled was the amount of research I had been doing for the past few weeks. It was not "Normal" research, if anything it was decidedly "Not Normal" research. The type of research that would quite possibly have made the majority of people I knew before I ended up in a pile of deciduous leaves in the middle of nowhere, look at me as if I had grown a third appendage and been possessed by Satan himself.

The research I had been doing was quite possibly, and logically, considered impossible. I was very much aware of my open view of all things impossible. The existence of different deities was, scientifically, something one should not believe in. However, I myself had been quite appalled by that view. We could neither deny or confirm the existence of many things on this earth and therefore to blatantly say that the existence of such things was inherently not logical was, in fact, not very logical in itself. As a response to such, I began my own experimentation. Something that would have definitely, as a resident of a very conservative and southern atmosphere, would have had me chased down with metaphorical pitch forks and particularly unsanitary holy water.

As a side note I would like to point out that my experience with holy water was not very pleasing. The first time I came into contact with such a substance was during a Catholic service. While the majority of the congregation had been focused on being blessed, I myself was trying to figure out why the hell I was currently wet. My first hypothesis had been that there was a fire and someone had set off the sprinklers. This theory was quickly discarded after I quickly discovered there were no alarms, as well as no sprinklers and that if there were, the water on my skin would not have felt so disgusting. There was a distinctive _slimy_ feeling that was normally something that came along with stagnant water and so I immediately began to look for the culprit who had the audacity to throw water at me. My eyes had immediately been drawn to a member of the catholic church who was swinging an aspergillum across the aisle, this immediately had quelled some of my annoyance. I was not going to suffer more embarrassment after I had so clearly narrowed my eyes at a priest who had slung a certain amount of not-so-very-clean water at me. Which, I had discovered on my way _out_ of said church, came from the large ceramic shell near the exit. No one had told me that this was the holy water that had been slung at me, but I had deduced that the faint green tint to said water was the source of the gross texture now covering certain areas of my skin.

At the beginning, I certainly had no idea what I was getting into when I had begun to experiment religiously. The first thing I did, as a way of "broadening my horizons", so to speak, was to attend a yoga class. _Terribly risky_ I know. A complete and utter _sin_ in the eyes of Christianity, at least, that was what I had been told when I brought up the topic of meditation as a way to clear your mind of any negative thoughts. After I had been informed of such ridiculousness, I refrained from offering any helpful suggestions in the weekly Wednesday classes I was forced to attend by my mother. Most of the time I had to force myself to hide my emotions when attending such classes. The topics were regularly outright ludicrous and most often times I was forced to close my eyes breathe deeply in a forced attempt to either not roll my eyes or laugh at the idiocy that was normally present in such situations.

Don't get me wrong, I definitely may seem as if I have major religious issues… (ignoring the fact that I do, in fact, have religious issues) I do not have an issue with religion itself. As a twenty-year-old college student I was more than aware of the fact that humanity needed religion. This reason was yet another deciding factor in my experimentation. The majority of humans would most likely be unable to cope with life if there was no such thing as religion. The "purpose of life" was something many vehemently strived to discover. The "after life" was something that was sought after by almost every one. Personally, I felt there was absolutely no point at all and that we were here because we were. There was no greater meaning and there was no real _purpose_. We were here for shits and giggles and that is all there is to it.

My main issue with religion was the fact that even though many people claimed to be so devout, they usually ignored major parts of their religion and only accepted the fluffy parts while ignoring the bad parts and then judging everyone that thought in a different manner than their own. Despite the fact that the major religion in an area where a person is born is the religion they themselves grow up to believe in and so they also believe they are in fact the ones that are correct about the so called after life and therefore every other religion is wrong in their eyes.

Moving on.

After a rather large portion of yoga classes, and a beginning level of meditation, I moved on to the next step of spiritual cleansing involving meditation. Spiritual Chakra. It was common, in most forms of meditation to cleanse the chakra centers located at different portions of the body. When people think meditation, and then they think yoga, and then indie, the first image that would most likely form in their mind is the common image of a human outline on a t-shirt with many colorful balls lined up perfectly from head to crossed toe. These colorful balls are the chakra centers. It is common belief that regular meditation and spiritual cleansing of the chakra centers would lead to a healthier lifestyle both physically and mentally.

And so began my studious attempts at cleansing my chakra centers as well as increasing flexibility and strength. As my new hobby became regular, I became quite the yogini. My seven chakra centers, Root, Sacral, Solar Plexus, Heart, Throat, Third Eye (Brow), and Crown, were quite bright if I do say so myself. When I say bright, this is all mental imagery and is something I could definitely say was a great way to improve mental health and filter through negative emotions.

After I had worked on meditation enough, (it took quite some time, an expert in the art could literally control normally uncontrollable bodily functions at will. An example would be blood pressure and heart rate as well as quite a few other things. This level of meditation took years for an individual to achieve, much to my disappointment) I began my research in elements. I had no real agenda when it came to what I was going to look into. I just started with what felt like the right thing to start with and "went with the flow" from there.

These elements were something that were, normally used in Witch Craft. Earth, Water, Fire, Air, and Spirit. The main purpose of this was for protection and is also the five things essential to human life. Contrary to popular belief, the pentagram, which was used for such purposes, was in fact _not_ evil. This pagan symbol was something that was most commonly confused with evil. The Greek roots of said symbol being Penta: Five and Gram: A letter. It is most commonly referred to as a form of protection and the number five also has many religious attachments. Five elements, Five orientations, Five planets, Five virtues. A great example of this would be the poem, Sir Gawain and the Green Knight:

" _It is a symbol which Solomon conceived once_

 _To betoken holy truth, by its intrinsic right,_

 _For it is a figure which has five points,_

 _And each line overlaps and is locked with another;_

 _And it is endless everywhere, and the English call it,_

 _In all the land, I hear, the Endless Knot."_

After thorough research on the elements, I was lead to sigils. This was probably the most difficult and most annoying thing I have ever learned. One wrong move and the entire sigil could change. Of course some would argue that intent is a large part of sigils, but if you put water and fire in the same one your sigil isn't going to be balanced and so it will probably do the exact _opposite_ of what you originally intended. It took months to get my own style and even longer to get it _right_. In the end, I was proficient, but not enough of an expert to use a single sigil to do something extremely powerful. The most I used it for was cleansing my tools and engraving my candles. This however only increased my ability when involved with the elements.

And so, my path to my predicament was sealed. I did not know the consequences of my actions. In fact, I had so studiously picked apart every section of every skill in such a way that, to my delight and surprise, actually began to work. Logically this was not possible. However, everything I did proved that despite the logic I was normally consumed by, it _was_ in fact, possible. You are probably wondering what skill it was that had caused this to happen to me, I myself was trying to figure out what the hell went wrong. If you haven't guessed by now, with the meditation and the eventual elemental experimentation, I had moved on to a skill known as Astral Projection.

In this skill that I was so certain I could master, your consciousness could literally _leave_ the body you inhabit. I was pretty certain that I would have this down to an art form due to my advanced ability with deep meditation. How stupidly wrong I was. In the act of Astral Projection, because ones' spirit leaves the body, you could potentially travel anywhere in an etheric and secondary body composed of spiritual energy. The bad part is, that if you do it wrong and get lost, well, you're pretty much as good as dead.

Needless to say… I fucked up. Big time.

I'm not sure how long I spent lying there on the forest floor. I just knew that I needed to move. I had no idea where I was. What I was doing there. How I even got there. And why I had the mother of all migraines. Groaning, I sat up. In this process I noticed that my torso, as well as my limbs, felt uncharacteristically light. My stomach felt rather empty. I took my time adjusting to the new position I was seated in. Everything around me seemed abnormally large. Frowning, I looked down at myself and felt my eyes grow far larger than they were meant to be. My body… The thing that I was currently inhabiting, was approximately that of a two-year-old.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

A/N: I don't know much Japanese and so at the beginning any words that I use will be from google, which is not very reliable but it is all I can do for now. I'm only using a few words at the beginning of the story just for the purpose of the story line, otherwise it will be completely in English. I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes I make. I'm only human and I do not have a Beta to catch any mistakes I might make, bear with me. Another thing; you may notice that the OC's personality makes a bit of a change once she wakes up. This was done on purpose. She has the body and physical brain of a child. She has all of the necessary chemicals for a growing child to have and so these physical and chemical changes do have an effect on her.

* * *

Previously:

 _My body… The thing that I was currently inhabiting, was approximately that of a two-year-old._

 _Fuck._

* * *

I do not know why this is happening to me, however, I do know that whatever was happening to me, survival just got exponentially harder. I was in the middle of nowhere. Wearing only a flimsy shift. In the body of a child. Why was I convinced I could go dive straight into a new ability with no prior training on my part? Oh… Right… I'm an extremely arrogant person. As idiotic as that may be. I know for a fact that no one will truly ever be the best at something. Someone else will come along with better skill and better knowledge and I will still place myself above them in my own mindscape. Stupid I know. The fact that I was highly aware of this flaw meant nothing when I continued to assume that I was automatically great at something. Even in failure I was arrogant. Needless to say, in my current situation, this was a fatal flaw that I needed to get rid of immediately.

First things first, I needed to decide my course of action. Based on the fact that I was in a forest, the temperature was slightly humid but not overly suffocating and over all very nice, and based on what I knew about geography in general, my best bet for survival would be to head east. I would eventually come across some sort of civilization. Heading west would only put me in a hotter climate as would heading south; too far north would be too cold for my fragile body and so that course of action would be detrimental at best. It was still mid-morning so I immediately took action to head towards the general direction of the sun.

While walking, I noticed a few edible plants such as patches of Trifolium repens (clover), a few Taraxacum officinale (dandelion) here and there, some reachable Pinus needles, as well as some other natural fauna to munch on. For now, I was glad of the forest cover. Now that my small stomach was no longer much of an issue, I began to notice the phenomena that was normally associated with someone following you, watching you, or just some random person who just happened to be in the general area and was something your body could automatically pick up on. Immediately I began to be more cautious. It didn't seem as if I were being followed, however I did get the feeling that someone noticed there was another person in the woods. Wrinkling my nose in distaste towards the situation I was in, I tried to erase my presence as much as possible. Slow, shallow breaths; cautious movements; hidden necessarily in the shadows of the looming trees around me. My heart steadily wanted to increase its beats with anxiety. I consciously took deeper, quieter cleansing breaths in an attempt to calm myself. I had no way of knowing who else resided in these woods and I would not survive an encounter with someone who had less than honorable intentions towards a two-year-old in the middle of fucking nowhere.

Two hours passed and I still felt a presence in the surrounding area. They didn't seem to be searching for me, whoever it was. It was more like they were waiting on something and because I couldn't risk detection, I had to move at a slower than average pace. This kept me within range of said stranger for quite some time. Another hour and the presence was joined by three more. Four all together. I moved even slower. Five more minutes passed and the four strangers moved quickly. Passing where I was by about ten meters. How the hell they didn't sense me I have no clue. Nor did I have any clue as to why the only glimpse I caught of them was the figures practically flying across solid tree branches about five meters into the air. They all wore these odd sandal like sneakers that covered everything but the toe. What kind of logic was that? Not only were they in the air traveling at impossible speeds, they were sporting odd clothing and weird shoes. In fact, the ONLY time I knew of such shoes existing were in one of my favorite anime and manga series. Naruto. Maybe I was in some weird forest near a convention. That doesn't really explain how they were able to do what it is they were doing. Maybe they were doing a live action. That is definitely something I would like to see.

Cautiously, I continued in the direction I was going, which just so happened to be the direction the cosplayers were heading. There is no way in hell I was about to call attention to myself though. They may be cosplayers and normally anyone associated with cosplay is somewhat trustworthy in my book, however, every group had their bad eggs and I was not about to find out if this particular group was one of them. Other than a vague idea of what they were wearing, I had no idea what shinobi they were cosplaying as. From my very low angle, I was unable to view their Hatai-ate and as a result, unable to tell which village they were associating with. Although, my first assumption would be Konohagakure due to the dark colors of various shades of green, black, and brown.

Thank god they weren't cosplaying with light to dark blue colors that are normally associated with Kirigakure. I don't think I would want to run into a group that could potentially be fans of mass murderers. Not that I had any right to judge, but Kiri _was_ commonly known as the Bloody Mist and I definitely would be weary. Not that I don't have a thing for the lovingly crazy psychopaths of certain stories, I just know that a character and reality are vastly different. For instance, as a character, Tobi is a favorite of mine, however I would most definitely not want a live audience with someone as fucked up as Tobi. The lovable idiocy that is normally portrayed towards the audience is something that covers a seriously fucked up individual who would not hesitate to hang you by your intestines and make some lame joke about how you no longer had the _guts_ to stand up to him only to bop you on the head a few moments later with a twig just for the hell of it.

If I ever did become so supremely fucked up, I would probably act no different. I realize Tobi is just a façade, however, if I ever lost my sanity I would supremely enjoy bopping my eviscerated victim on the head with a stick just for the hell of it. Especially if there was an audience. The darker side of my humor would be extremely gleeful with the prospect of annoying the shit out of people in the most deadly and idiotic manner I could possibly come up with.

It was well past noon now and I hadn't stopped. Currently I was tracking the local wildlife (while keeping to my original direction) in search of a source of water. I did not have any way to procure my own and so I would have to find a water source of some sort. I had kept munching on things I knew were edible but I really needed water more than anything. The wild elderberries I had found only had a small amount of water and so would not sustain me for long. I have no idea how long I had before finding civilization and I was slightly regretting not calling out to the earlier cosplayers even though that would have been idiotic. Although, what difference is the idiocy of seeing if someone was willing to help a two-year-old than dying from dehydration?

Because I did not sense anyone anywhere near me, I decided to test out my child like voice box. This would prove to be another frustration because although my mind was twenty years ahead of this body, the body itself did not have the muscle memory of forming words. Everything I tried to say came out as utter nonsense. The simplest words seemed to not even want to form. The only thing that even came close to a word was when I tried to say Hi. This only came out as Hai. If I ever made it to civilization, I was going to have an extremely difficult time conveying myself.

The atmosphere around me changed slightly and I could smell a stream ahead, excited at the prospect of finally getting something to drink after being in this body for over twelve hours, my tiny child-body involuntarily giggled with happiness. Immediately I ran towards the source of water. I was so focused that I did not notice the presence of the two people who appeared out of nowhere. On my hands and knees, I frantically clutched my hands together in a make-shift cup and drank as much and as fast as possible. It was probably about ten minutes after that I leaned a little too far towards the water and began to fall. It was shallow so I didn't really have anything to worry about except for the fact that my two-year-old body had the reflexes of an ancient turtle and so if I hit my head I was screwed.

Fortunately, I was grabbed before I fell. Unfortunately; I had no idea there were people around and immediately flipped the fuck out. Again; unfortunately, I was in no way strong enough to affect my savior with my puny strength and so I had no way to defend myself. Almost immediately after my crying and flailing, my arms were restrained and I forced myself to calm down. With the teary and wide eyed look that only a child could pull off, I faced the person that was holding my limbs down. Whoever it was I would never be able to tell. They had on a mask. To be specific, it was an ANBU mask.

"If I let your arms go, are you going to start flailing again?"

At least, that is what I discovered they had said later. At the moment though, it sounded like complete gibberish. The only thing I recognized was "Watashi-wa" And so, I was faced with yet another dilemma. My Japanese consisted of only a few words and even though I only watched subbed, without those subtitles, I was screwed. So for now I did the only thing I knew how to do. Scrunch my face in confusion.

"She doesn't seem to know how to speak yet much less understand what we are talking about, she can barely walk as it is. She probably isn't even two yet." The other ANBU was speaking to the one carrying me.

"Tch, I'm not even sure what a kid like her is doing out here in the middle of nowhere, although, we are about fifty meters from the main trade route, and three kilometers from the village, she probably got lost or something when her family was camping out during travel. Here features though are more than that of a civilian though."

I continued to watch the two converse in confusion.

The ANBU holding me turned his mask towards me again. Shifting so that I was only being held in one arm, he pointed at his mask, a tiger, and slowly began to speak.

"To-Ra" He said, tiger. Slowly, he repeated it again. "To-Ra".

Obediently I repeated when he pointed at me, gesturing for me to speak. I touched his mask and repeated the word back to him.

Nodding, he looked towards the other ANBU, this one was wearing a squirrel mask. ANBU Squirrel pointed to himself and relayed the Japanese word associated with said animal.

"Ri-Su", again in the same process, he repeated the word and had me say it back to him.

And so, as the child I was portraying myself to be, I smiled brightly and repeated both aliases while looking at each when speaking their respective names.

"Squirrel, lets head back to the village, I'll send a message ahead to appraise Hokage-sama of the situation at hand"

I pursed my lips, the only thing I recognized was the words for I, Squirrel, and Hokage-sama, and so, in the spirit of all things child like I pat the side of tigers' mask and said Hokage-sama while tripping over the tougher letters thanks to my inexperienced tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Previously:

 _I pursed my lips, the only thing I recognized was the words for I, Squirrel, and Hokage-sama, and so, in the spirit of all things child like I pat the side of tigers' mask and said Hokage-sama while tripping over the tougher letters thanks to my inexperienced tongue._

* * *

When we entered the gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I was extremely shocked to say the least. I had assumed that the two ANBU were two normal Japanese men who were cosplaying as ANBU. I was not expecting to actually go to the main setting of Naruto. In fact, that was even more far-fetched than me landing in the woods of my own volition due to my Astral Projection disaster. Because of my shock, when the Chunin on duty had reached over and pinched my small and chubby cheeks I did nothing but stare at him with a gobsmacked look on my face.

"It seems like this is the first time she has seen a shinobi village…" the chunin said.

"So it seems." Squirrel responded.

Tiger took that moment to diffuse all musings as to what I had and had not seen so that they could hand me over to the Hokage. At least, that's what I understood from his tone… I was still a bit shell shocked and so I did not notice the many curious looks I was receiving for resting in the arms of the normally stoic looking ANBU. I'm pretty sure the only reason they didn't use Shunshin was because I was, to them, a small child with barely any chakra reserves and so I would have no defenses for such things.

Arrival at the Hokage's office wasn't very helpful. I did not understand much and since the Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was in charge, that wasn't very helpful either. It could be before Kakashi's father died, or it could be after the Kyuubi was let loose on the village or anywhere up until Orochimaru's attack. I had no way of knowing until I learned the language. So for now I was stuck trying to orient myself. ANBU Tiger got my attention and addressed the Hokage. Showing me what to call him. Of course, for once I actually knew what was going on and did as I was told. The conversation ensuing my short greeting was something I had no way of following, so I spaced out. I only focused when I noticed a movement in front of me. The Hokage had gestured for the ANBU to hand me to him. He smelled like tobacco and ash. I wonder if that's how Asuma became addicted? Through the second hand smoke of his dad. The Hokage was speaking to me so I watched his face, only I had no idea what he was saying so I let my confusion take over my face again.

"Well, little one, I'm not sure what we will call you yet, but until I decide, I am going to have Tiger here take you for a check-up since you are more familiar with him."

The only thing I noticed was Tiger, so I repeated Tiger.

"ANBU Tiger, take this child to the hospital and have her looked over. Inform them of the circumstances and when they are finished, return here with her if possible, dismissed."

I was plucked out of the lap of the Hokage and back into the arms of ANBU Tiger. Shortly after I found myself in a small room with a hospital bed while a nurse checked over my vitals. When they went to do blood work, Tiger increased his grip on me thinking I would be scared of a needle. Shortly after I was stuck, he realized I was not going to react in any manner other than a look of extreme boredom and so I was released.

"Not even scared of a needle at your age. Your skin doesn't even have one mark on it. The only bit of negligence would be slightly malnourished and slightly dehydrated. Your Chakra coils seem to be quite strong for a child who is only one and a half years-old."

The only thing I understood was the one and a half. 'Hmmm I guess I was off about my age then.' I mused.

"You're the perfect little patient aren't you?"

Of course, I still had no clue what was being said, but from the sickly sweet tone it seemed that I was being praised for my good behavior. I quickly grew bored while my file was being filled out and so I tried to hop down from the high hospital bed, and promptly fell on my ass. I got the feeling Tiger was trying to teach me a lesson so all I did was frown slightly and then try to crawl into his lap. He made no move to assist me in my endeavor either. In response to my failure, I decided to act like the average child and pout. His posture didn't change but I got the distinct feeling that whoever he was, he was amused by my childish antics. When I didn't get a response I tugged on his pant leg and made the universal gesture for "I want up, Now." Still with no response I grew even more frustrated. Whatever. I let out a deep sigh and sat on the floor between his feet. For the next minute or so I amused myself by playing with his shinobi sandals. After I had thoroughly been distracted, I was suddenly snatched up and placed in his lap. I grinned at him when I succeeded in getting what it was I wanted. The nurse came back in a few moments later and gave Tiger the necessary paperwork to bring to the Hokage.

"All that is needed is for her name to be filled in, a signature from Hokage-sama, and a signature from the guardian Hokage-sama will be appointing for her, an extra copy of her medical files and copy of the needed papers that will need to be signed also are in the second folder for her guardian to keep up with. Enjoy the rest of your day, ANBU Tiger-san"

Gathered up in ANBU Tiger's arms yet again, I was taken to the Hokage. This time we were instructed to wait until his current meeting is over. I was set down to be on my own while we waited. It seemed like forever, and I was feeling exhausted, but we were finally permitted entrance. Hiding behind ANBU Tiger's leg. I heard a deep chuckle come from the general direction of the Hokage so I slid only slightly from behind Tiger's leg so I could see. The old man was watching me with a kind smile on his face. A pipe in his hand.

"Hokage-sama", I said quietly. Of course the syllables were mispronounced so it sounded more like "Hoe-Ka-Gee-Ma". Stupid tongue.

"Come here, child"

I didn't understand what he meant until he waved for me to come closer. Picking up my small frame, he once again sat me on his lap.

"What shall we call you, little one? Hmmm… You're lucky our ANBU found you when they did. It's dangerous for little leaves to be on their own, hmmm… Sachiko? No… you're not a Sachiko… Keiko? Hmm… Ah! Keiko." Pointing at me, he repeated the name and encouraged me to do the same. And so, I pointed at myself and tried to repeat it with my uncooperative tongue.

"Kei-Ko, Keiko… Watashi-wa Keiko?"

Grinning the Hokage encouraged me. Excited I jumped down and ran to Tiger.

"Konnichiwa Tiger-san, Watashi-wa Keiko" I stumbled on the sentence but managed to complete it with a bow and a huge grin when I sat up.

"Keiko, come." He said, gesturing so I would know what he meant.

"The papers? ANBU Tiger."

"All is in order Hokage-sama. All required documents are present as well as copies for her appointed guardian, they require her name as well as a signature from both you and her future guardian."

"Very well, dismissed."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, Goodbye Keiko-chan" I watched Tiger disappear in a swirl of leaves.

"Hatake, come here."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

At the sound of the name Hatake, my eyes immediately jerked up. Hatake? Kakashi? No, this isn't Kakashi… This must be his father. So I arrived before his suicide… Wait… does this mean the Copy-nin is going to be my brother? I felt my eyes widen in shock as my neurons flashed and jumped from conclusion to conclusion. How old is he now? Would we be attending the academy? So this means we're in the middle of war doesn't it? Just great… What about Obito? Would I have enough time to save Obito or was it too late? And Rin? They shouldn't have died. For his sake I hope they are still living. Wait, that's ridiculous, of course they're alive. His father is still breathing, which means he must be either a genin or a chunin.

"Keiko, this is Sakumo Hatake, he will be taking care of you from now on. You will meet someone else too but at the moment he is on a mission so Hatake-san will be introducing you later."

I only understood bits and pieces but the gist of it was an introduction and I guess he must have been telling me this would be my new family. Maybe my appearance would save him. I don't know. But for Kakashi's sake I'm willing to do what I can.

"…O-ot-otousan?" I stumbled over the word for father… I'm not sure if I should have said that but they do think I'm a child who can barely say her own name. The Hokage pat my head and set me on my own feet. When I didn't move he gave me a light shove, expecting me to make a step forward to catch myself. Instead, thanks to shitty reflexes, I was about to fall on my face. Again. How many times is that today? Stumbling and trying not to fall on my face even though I was well on my way to doing so anyways was probably the most embarrassing thing that has happened today. At least my bladder was strong enough for me to go on my own… Having to wear a diaper would have been beyond humiliating.

Instead of the hard floor, I felt a warm embrace. Opening my eyes, I looked up to see Sakumo. Surprised I just let out a dumb "Huh?"

"I wasn't going to let you fall on your face kid"

Confused I just stared at him instead of answering.

"Because I have just sprung this situation on you on short notice Sakumo, I'll be increasing your pay to to ensure she is taken care of. Please sign these papers, I have already signed them. As for her surname, what shall I put down?"

Both Sakumo and I were still in the midst of a staring competition. I don't think he had intended a competition but I made it into one. I reached up slowly and forcefully held my eyes open. In response, Sakumo let out a small snort and thumped my forehead.

"No cheating"

I stuck my tongue out.

"Ah… Sakumo… I see that you're getting acquainted but I do have things to do"

"Apologies Hokage-sama" Walking forward, Sakumo signed the papers.

"Hatake will be fine, Hokage-sama"

"Very well, dismissed"

As I watched the exchange, I noticed the Hokage had a happy glint in his eye as he said goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

A/N: Some of the fillers I put in (Mostly those not really very relevant) I will place a small note ahead of time to inform you (I realize that some do not like fillers, and so I will make it so you can skim over if you wish to do so) and a large gap will signify the end of each filler for a smoother transition. Also, Reviews make faster updates. Just saying. Enjoy.

* * *

Previously:

" _Hatake will be fine, Hokage-sama"_

" _Very well, dismissed"_

 _As I watched the exchange, I noticed the Hokage had a happy glint in his eye as he said goodbye._

* * *

** _FILLER_ **

Sakumo took me through the village using the extra funds provided by the Hokage to get some clothes. I mostly hid myself in his shoulder. Simple words were putting themselves together now that I wasn't as distracted by shock and so I could understand simple sentences a bit better. But I didn't like how the villagers were looking at me now that I was with Sakumo. I knew they were judging him.

"So now you're shy"

Looking at him through the one hand I had covering my face, I moved my hand slightly so I could stick my tongue out at him.

"My son, Kakashi, I suppose he's your brother now… he wears a mask. Do you want one too?"

Hmmm Kakashi, brother, mask. In response I nodded.

"Alright"

About five minutes later, Sakumo was attempting to get what I needed. The problem was that the greedy merchant was trying to overcharge. I struggled in Sakumo's arms and pointed down. Understanding what I wanted, he set me down and told me not to wander off. That wasn't my intentions at all. I watched my new father try to get the merchant to lower the price but it just wasn't happening. I couldn't write well with these hands but I heard Sakumo say the right price earlier so I tried. I took a piece of paper I found, an old receipt that was dropped, and then spit into some dirt. Mixing it together I made mud and then used the mud to write on the correct price. I walked over to the merchant and tugged on his pant leg.

"What kid?" He looked annoyed.

Smiling, I handed him the old receipt. The merchant made a face and shook his head. The second he denied me I growled and pointed at the paper again. As he denied me a second time, I began my attack on his leg. Jumping on I sat on his foot and sunk my teeth into his calf. Alarmed the merchant tried to shake me off. I removed my teeth only to glare and point at the paper again. When he denied a third time, I quickly shimmied higher and bit the more meaty and tender portion of his inner thigh.

"OKAY OKAY, YOU WIN, GET THIS DEMON CHILD OFF OF ME"

Hearing him surrender, I patiently waited until all was paid for until I removed myself completely. I smiled at him sweetly before I let out one of the many curse words I had learned in Japanese long before hand and promptly flipped him off. I made my way over to Sakumo, who appeared to have no idea what to do, and grabbed his hand.

"Otousan" I called. His response was to silently walk me out of the store.

From then on, none of the merchants tried to upcharge any of us. The first merchant had already spread the word of "The demon child of Hatake Sakumo".

* * *

The mask that I had received was a dark purple, almost black color. The first time I looked into a mirror in this world was strange. My hair was a few inches long, but currently, it was all over the place. The lavender and white tufts on my scalp were shoulder length. My eyes were a deeper, warmer color. Almost as dark as my new mask. The shape of my face was pretty similar to Kakashi's, my lips were as pouty as they were in my previous life and the small beauty mark was in the same place as before. On the inner portion of my cheek, about an inch from my nose. Other than that, the differences sort of ended. I had refused most of the civilian clothes that were offered. Only choosing to keep two out of the pile when at the merchants. Three of the outfits were shinobi approved and then I had two sets of clothes to sleep in. Grabbing what I needed, I went to the bathroom to ready myself for bed. I was told for now I could sleep in Kakashi's bed until better arrangements were made. I didn't mind. Everything was pretty easy to access in the bathroom so I had no trouble doing what I needed, even if I needed a stool for some things.

Tomorrow I would train. Not just my mind, but my body. This means learning to read and write in Japanese as well as learning more of the language itself. Then working on physical training. Push-ups, sit-ups, the works. First things first, contemplation, meditation, bed. Climbing onto the mattress, I sat in the middle and closed my eyes. Everything that had happened between early this morning and late tonight was replayed. Words recalled. Sentences reforming. The last time I paid much attention to the language was an extremely long time ago. I suppose once I get the hang of it I could attempt to loosely translate a few things like songs so I could sing to myself. I really only knew a few Japanese songs. The end credits from the first few episodes of bleach came to mind. End credits for Inuyasha. Opening credits for Naruto Shippuden, somewhere in season two I think.

Letting the last of my thoughts fade, I unconsciously reached towards my chakra in an attempt to cleanse it. A burst of energy shot through ma and I opened my eyes in shock. Oh. That. Chakra is different here. I almost forgot about that. Closing my eyes again I reached towards the ball of energy resting in my stomach. From what I remember, there are physical aspects and spiritual. The spiritual is what is used when using jutsu. The physical is what keeps you alive. There was only a sligh difference in each but the stores for the spiritual Chakra was much higher than the physical. Of course, that was to be expected. The cause for Chakra exhaustion and the reason it was such a serious condition was because the spiritual coffers were emptied and so the physical was then drawn from, this was deadly because without the physical we would die. At least, that's what I think it was. I'm pretty sure. Much like if you didn't have enough oxygen, the fingers and limbs would begin to cool and functioning would be stiff and slightly painful. Barely having enough to breath would cause the rest of you to shut down so the oxygen could travel to the most important areas to keep you alive. It's the same concept.

I took a deep breath and tested out moving the chakra through my system. It was easier than I thought it would be. Maybe from all of my prior mediation? This body may not have muscle memory, but my brain most certainly could force the rest of me into submission the same way it had in the past. I opened my eyes and looked at my hand. It was faintly glowing blue. I felt Sakumo enter the room and I showed him my hand. His face was unreadable.

"Otousan, what is this?"

"That is Chakra"

"What is Chakra?" I knew what it was but really I'm not supposed to so I should probably just play stupid.

"I'll explain tomorrow Keiko. Go to sleep for now."

"Okay Otousan. Hug." I demanded.

The older man blinked, I'm not sure he knew what to think of his knew situation. Slowly, he walked towards me. I deactivated the chakra and waited for him to get to my level by kneeling. I smiled and flung my tiny form around his neck.

"Thank you for taking care of me Otousan"

"You're welcome Keiko. Goodnight."

"Goodnight"

And so was the beginning of our routine. Morning meditation where I had taught myself the leaf-to-forehead-exercise to increase my control and reserves. Breakfast. Basic education. Lunch. Training. Dinner. Bath. More meditation. Sleep. The next two weeks were stuffed to the brim. Everything I learned was soaked up like a sponge in the child brain I now had. After the first week, I had a basic concept of the language and now there wasn't as large of a barrier. I still had many moments when I said "What is that?" but at least now I could understand the explanations provided. Soon I switched the basics to more advanced things that I didn't remember well from my previous life. And so, my almost two-year-old self knew as much as the average five when Kakashi returned. Not knowing he now had a small sibling that would stick to him like glue.

* * *

My first trip to the public library was something odd. Mostly because The reason I was going was for information that was regular knowledge based. Everything else I needed was at the Hatake house. I don't think that Sakumo quite understood my reasons for coming here now but mainly it was because I wanted to get ahead. No I did not want to skip grades in the academy. Doing so was extremely dangerous now. I would attend at the normal age I was meant to and graduate with my class that I enter with. I had no intention of cutting my life short. But for now, I needed to make sure I was strong enough to try to help everyone before shit hits the already shit filled fan known as the Third Great Shinobi War.

I spent quite a large amount of time with old strategy books, recounts of previous battles, etc. Not that I let Sakumo see that I was reading about war strategy. Covering those books were more books. Poetry, Mathmatics, Anatomy, Geography, Basic poisons and their antidotes. Edible plants (Most were the same, however there were more I didn't know) Basic traps, etc. What I couldn't take home I read here. Kakashi's room looked like someone had tried to build a book fort. And so, the day Kakashi returned, I was sitting on the floor. There was a pathway that lead straight to where I was with a slight opening for the bed. My belongings inside of the many scrolls that were in a bag near the foot of the bed and I was scowling, reaching into a scroll to grab some writing materials while going over what physics I remembered as I glared at the fuinjutsu book in my lap. I did not know that my new brother had just entered and was now staring at me. The extremely small child with an extremely large book grumbling about basic laws of physics and the inconvenience of having to switch a few things around with my formula.

"…"

It took about a minute for me to get pissed enough to toss the large tome at what I thought was a blank area in the room with a curse. Only then did I realize that I had just chunked a book at Kakashi Hataki who had no idea who I was and our father was not home yet.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?"

"Uhh"

"Well?"

"…I don't know how to explain."

"You can talk so just spit it out."

"I guess I can start with my name then…" I said.

"….Well?"

"Oh, uhm, Hi, my name is Hatake Keiko. I am almost two and you are my Oniisan"

"…What?"

"Uh… Maybe you should talk to Otousan… I'm not really sure where he put my papers… I'll put my books away now so I can try to find them…"

The only response I got was a silent stare. I pulled out an empty scroll, grabbed my brush, and made a sealing scroll. Blowing on it to allow it to dry, I then activated it and placed all I could inside and then repeat the process. Each one was organized by genre and then sub-genre. Fifteen minutes later and everything was put away. I grabbed my bag and set it out of the way while I walked over to Otousan's room.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Otousan said he put my file in his room."

"You do know this place is covered in traps and if you try to get the file you will probably be decapitated… right?"

"I'm far from stupid Oniisan, I finished studying traps a week ago and Otousan showed me how to disable some anyways."

"Don't call me that."

"But it's true."

"Not right now it isn't"

"Whatever, Baka."

Idiot. Not listening when people are telling the truth. The file in question was hidden in a scroll under a floor board and trapped with a fuinjutsu. Thankfully, it was not the annoying thing I had been working on. Disabling the trap, I reached inside and grabbed the scroll. Unsealed it with my blood (Sakumo had made it so only he, Kakashi, or I myself could open it) and retrieved the file with my name on it. Silently handing it to Kakashi. Shortly after he grabbed it, he sped through the documents and then pushed them back into my hands where I then put them back in the same manner as before.

"Tch, annoying" He said, and turned on his heel. When I responded he stopped in the doorway.

" _Tch, annoying_ , you don't have to be such an asshole. I'm going to eat and then I'm going to train so don't bother me, _Ass Hole_."

Walking up to him, I waited for him to move. When he didn't, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Move"

"Why"

"Because I can't get by you big mean lump of cow shit"

"Little kids shouldn't curse"

"Tweens should hide their porn better, pervert"

Slowly, but surely, a slight blush spread over what was visible of his face and I grinned in triumph.

"Why. Were. You. Going. Through. My. Things?" He asked pausing at each word.

"It's not going through your things if you hide it so badly"

"How do you even know what that is anyway?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm almost two, I'm not an idiot Oniisan."

"You are a creepy two-year-old."

"I'll send you a messenger bird when I start to care about others opinions, you might have to wait awhile though, I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. Now move, you're delaying my training."

"Why are you even training anyway?"

"I plan on joining the academy and using the time I have there to learn as much as possible. I only have _THREE YEARS_ until I start. No way am I slacking off."

"…Are you really that eager to go fight?"

"No. I'm not. I told you, I'm taking my time in the Academy and using the extra time to study more. Right now I don't know nearly enough, the only reason I'm proficient in the mind is because I figured it out easily but I need to train my body and coils to catch up and I haven't even started on weapons so can you please move?"

"…"

"Keiko-chan! I'm back!"

"Otousan! Oniisan won't move so I can train"

"You're back, Kakashi. I see you have met Keiko."

"Can I go eat so I can train now?"

"No, were going to go out to eat"

"But Otousan I.."

"That's final, go get ready."

"But what if I mess up and spill my food?"

"You haven't spilled anything in a week."

"Hmph, fine." I sent a small glare at Kakashi and then went to the bathroom to attempt to calm my crazed hair. With no such luck, I left and went and sat in the living room while I waited. Kakashi took a quick shower and then joined me on the couch.

"…"

"…I'm sorry I called you names… I wanted to get along with you but then you made me angry when you didn't listen to me"

"…"

"…"

"…It's fine…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Previously:

"… _I'm sorry I called you names… I wanted to get along with you but then you made me angry when you didn't listen to me."_

"…"

"…"

"… _It's fine…"_

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair. Sakumo sat across from Kakashi and I as we waited on our BBQ to cook. Me? I was highly embarrassed to have to sit in a booster seat at the table. Not only that but the silence between my new sibling and I is a tense one. Thankfully, Sakumo was observant enough to pick up on this and broke the silence.

"So, how was your mission?"

"…Not very good… Iwa still has the upper hand… we were forced to fall back."

"I see…"

Silence fell again. I was tempted to do something completely stupid just for comic relief. Normally I can handle silence but the awkward one beforehand and now the depressing one now was weighing heavily on my new family. I could practically see Sakumo withdrawing into himself even further. Better not bring up the porn again though… I'm trying to fix our relations, not make them worse… The mood stayed somber until I began to feel eyes on us. I wasn't sure if Kakashi noticed or not. His mind seemed to be in another place and the same went for Sakumo. The rest of the restaurant became tense as two shinobi walked towards our table.

"…Sakumo." The taller of the two spoke. Both of them seemed to radiate hatred. I watched as an emotionless mask fell over his face.

"Kakashi, Keiko, these are my teammates." His voice was flat.

"Tch, pathetic, you can't even say our names any more can you?"

"Please refrain from bringing my children into our conflict"

I watched the exchange in silence. Both Kakashi and I knew something was wrong, the only difference was I knew more than he did. He had been gone and wasn't around Sakumo as much as I was. I knew how the citizens and shinobi alike treated him.

"There wouldn't even be a conflict if you knew how to _follow orders_. You know _exactly_ what you did. Failure."

I glared at the two in front of me.

"Excuse me Shinobi- _sama's_ , if you want death _that badly_ you really didn't have to come into this restaurant to cause a disturbance. Of course, I could _rectify_ the situation immediately. I mean you don't have to be so _grateful_ that you're still breathing. I'm quite sure we could arrange the demise you wish for so well."

"Keiko! Quiet!"

"NO! I have seen how the village members act! Since they are so _Ungrateful_ for you _SAVING_ their obviously _WORTHLESS_ lives and so _OBVIOUSLY_ wish they were not saved, I would _GLADLY_ put them out of their misery. All of them are being such hypocrites it's not even funny! They probably would have acted the same fucking way. I am _PROUD_ that I now have family willing to go so far for comrades even if said comrades are worse than _SCUM_ for acting in such a hideous manner! Don't treat me like someone that needs protecting from the truth. I don't. Yes, the war is still on-going. However, there is no way to know what the future would have held if you had acted in a different manner. All of the "What Ifs" people keep throwing around are pointless. The past is the past. It has already happened. You can't fucking change it. You can do nothing about it and all of this fucking _CHILDISH_ behavior coming from supposedly _SEASONED_ shinobi is fucking pathetic. You two are _PATHETIC_. _GET THE FUCK OVER YOURSELVES_! Are you so blind to not see how your close minded and angry actions are affecting the people around you? Do you really have such little regard for the people of your _OWN VILLAGE_ that you _SWORE_ to protect? I'm not even two years old _and I, ME, THE CHILD SITTING IN FRONT OF YOU_ , has more common sense… Fucking idiots."

By the time I was finished with my little rant, the whole restaurant was staring at me in shock. Kakashi's eyebrows were raised so high they touched his Hatai-ate. Sakumo was just sitting there and didn't seem to know how to react. The two shinobi I was just yelling at look dumb-founded. Maybe I went a little too far… I mean… My body IS physically less than two years of age.

"Are you just going to stand there and gape at me or are you going to fucking apologize so I can get back to eating?" I asked.

They seemed unsure of what to do. I mean if I was in their situation I would be as well. To be told off by someone my age has probably got to be more than shocking.

"Well? Any day now. My beef is starting to over-cook and as you can see, I can't move very well in this booster seat."

Hesitantly they glanced at Sakumo and then back at me. Still confused as to what to do. The younger of the two caved first.

"S-sorry Hatake-san…" Said shinobi flushed bright pink, and bowed. The older soon followed suit and both hurriedly left the restaurant.

Using my chop-sticks, I leaned forward as far as I could and grabbed my slightly over-cooked piece of meat. Everyone soon went back to their own meals now that the spectacle was now over. Both Sakumo and Kakashi were still staring at me with unreadable expressions. At first, I ignored them but I soon grew uncomfortable and flushed.

"Uh…" Looking for a distraction, I pointed at the food.

"You going to eat or what?"

Kakashi was the first to respond.

"…You must really like the word 'fuck'"

"Of course I do Oniisan. People are less likely to question me if I use it. They're too shocked to have a proper response. I mean look at me. I'm tiny and adorable. No one expects me to tell them off."

After my explanation, Sakumo burst out laughing.

"Well. I suppose no one can argue with that now can they?"

The rest of the meal was considerably lighter than it had been at the beginning. Sakumo has a happy glint in his eye and Kakashi seemed content.

Later that night it was decided that for now, Kakashi and I would share a room until the extra room in the house could be cleaned out. It was being used as storage. I was almost completely asleep when I head Kakashi murmur.

"You know… for a snotty brat… you really aren't that bad."

* * *

From then on, relations between myself and the rest of the Hatake house hold were greatly improved. Personally, I'm glad I wasn't put with a civilian family. I was also glad that, because Sakumo and Kakashi weren't normally around children my age, I wasn't babied. Yes, I still threw tantrums. Mostly for my own amusement, but otherwise I didn't really act like a kid. I can't remember the last time I actually commit myself to something. In fact, in my previous life, I was a slacker. Not because I wasn't smart. I was lazy. And not just Nara lazy. I was lazy enough to where if I found anything tedious, I just wouldn't do it. I've always been this way. My grades were average, and as I got older, declined. When questioned, I wouldn't say much, single word answers and watching the scenery were my forte. I don't even remember when I stopped looking forward to anything.

Even now, I was tempted to set everything aside and sleep. However, I knew this world and my last were vastly different. I couldn't sleep my life away here. I couldn't argue that there was no such thing as freedom here. I couldn't slack on work. What I could slack on would be cleaning. I was extremely pleased with how Spartan my new home was. No clutter, nothing. I was a genially clean person, so cleaning only was a few dishes now and then along with some dust bunnies. When I was in the previous world. I hated cleaning. It wasn't little things that needed to be done. Cleaning grew tedious. My family grew tedious. Friendships grew tedious.

Now, cleaning was enjoyable. I didn't have to deep clean a room and warn others to keep it tidy only to find it ruined a few days later. I didn't have to deep clean the entire house every week because I no longer lived with slobs. I didn't have to worry about my family spouting complete and utter stupidity because my family was now intelligent. This world for me was a peaceful one. It may be filled with killers and child soldiers, but it wasn't filled with constant yelling just because you were different. Being different here was normally accepted. Having some sort of mental problem or being introverted was no issue. Not being religious or even approached about religion was fantastic.

So yes, I enjoyed my new home. Even the kids my age were different. I enjoyed being around them. Of course, this wasn't much of a difference from my previous life. I always played with the children. I was the only one that WOULD run around yelling and chasing the others or even playing hide and seek. A lot of the children I had met here were ones I had no real memory of. I had previously watched and read the story of a little boy named Naruto religiously. A lot had already happened that I couldn't prevent, but for now, I didn't have to worry much until Kakashi was promoted to Jonin status.

The kids my age were all cousins and siblings to the not-yet-born rookie nine. The only one I recognized would be Inuzaki Hana. I played with her and her ninken in games of hide-and-seek often enough. There was a female Akimichi, a male Nara, a male Yamanaka, as well as some older clan kids that would watch the younger. There were also quite a few civilian kids and a few kids with shinobi parents with no clan affiliation. I hadn't seen many Uchiha children though, or any Hyuuga. Or even any Aburame,

I suppose they held tighter to their next generation. Although with the Aburame it was probably a different story. I saw a few flitting through the forests from time to time, but many weren't as accepting of the clan. It was horrible that they were shunned. I wish that I could meet a few my age. I wasn't a bug lover, but I did accept the critical role bugs play and it angered me that they weren't accepted more.

The first few times I went out to socialize, it was mostly because I knew how important connections could be. I quickly befriended many of the other clan children. It was also soon accepted by any who met me that I would not tolerate any bullying. Clan, civilian, or shinobi. At first I tried to be reasonable about it by starting to try to mediate arguments, however since we were all children, this didn't work out as I had hoped. Things would often escalate quickly with the more hot-headed ones and so, I usually had to switch to more forceful tactics. It was a lot easier. One of the first people I noticed being bullied was the little Akimichi girl. This normally happened when her friends were not around. Meaning the Nara and Yamanaka children were absent.

I was sitting at the base of a tree, relaxing after my routine game of hide-and-seek with Hana. When I noticed her trying to play with a few other children.

"Do you wanna play?"

"Haha, who would want to play with you FATTY? You woul-n't be able to keep up! My mommy says that being as large as you are is bad and that if I ever started to get big like you I would have to go on a diet. Nobody likes fat people. They're sweaty and gross."

"…"

The little girl looked like she was about to burst into tears. Cautiously, I walked over.

"Yeah who wants to play with a fatty like you?" Another one said.

"Hey, twerps!" I yelled from behind the group. Everyone turned to face me.

"Keiko-chan! Do you wanna play?"

"What I want to know is why you're being so mean to someone for no reason!"

"Her?! She's just a fat nobody."

I looked up at the girl who now had tears running down her face. She was watching me as well. When I began to walk forward she cringed slightly. As I walked, the crowed parted for me until I stopped in front of the girl.

"My name is Hatake Keiko. What is your name?

"A-akamichi Nyoko…"

"Tell her we don't wanna play with her Keiko-chan, tell her you're playing with us!"

"Yeah! You don't want to play with someone like her!"

Ignoring the taunts and jeers, I spoke to her again.

"Nyoko-chan, do you know what your name means?"

"…My-my Otou says I'm his treasure."

Gently and slowly, I lift my hand up and wiped away her tears. Smiling.

" Your Otou is right, Nyoko-chan. You are a treasure. Don't let the mean words of others hurt you because of your clan traits Nyoko. You are very pretty and you are not large at all. You will be a great shinobi one day."

Nyoko's eyes grew larger and larger as I spoke to her. A small ray of hope shined through her once dull eyes.

"What's the big idea Keiko! I thought you were on our side!"

Ignoring them, I reached for Nyoko's hand.

"Nyoko-chan, would you like to play with me today?"

Nyoko looked shocked. She didn't seem to know how to respond.

"YOU TRAITOR! I thought you were our friend!"

Spinning around, still gripping Nyoko's hand, I turned on them, angry.

"Friend! How can I be friends with such mean people! You made her cry! All just because she looks different than you! You had no right to be mean! I am not friends with anyone who thinks it is okay to be a big cruel bully just because someone is different! You were mean to Nyoko because of her clan traits that she was born with and it's not right! I don't care if you don't want to be my friend if you are just going to be mean to anyone who looks or thinks differently than you do! Come on Nyoko, let's go find something to do."

Tugging her with me, I pulled her over to my tree and sat down. Nyoko was silent and didn't seem to know what to do so I pulled her down with me and then gave her a small hug.

"It's okay Nyoko-chan, I won't let you get bullied any more. Do you want to be my friend?"

"O-okay Keiko-chan."

"Okay," I smiled at her "Now that we are friends you don't have to use any suffix's if you don't want to. I don't mind."

"That's okay. So what do you want to do?"

"Hmmm, well it is almost dinner time. Do you want to go see if we can get some food somewhere? I would have to ask my Oniisan though because my Otou is on a mission now."

"My older sister is here with me so I can ask if we can go and get permission. We were planning on going to eat anyways."

I grinned. "OKAY! Let's go! I'm _starving._ I'm so hungry I could DIE!"

My new found friend giggled at my antics. We began our trek over to her older sister.

"Oneesan, this is my friend Hatake Keiko. Can we ask her Oniisan for permission to join us for dinner at the restaurant?"

"Pleasure to meet you, Akamichi-san;" I said, bowing.

"I would be most gracious to join you and my new friend on your dinner outing if my Oniisan would allow it."

The older Akimichi smiled. "Certainly Hataki-san. I have no problem with you asking to join our dinner."

"Thank you, Akimichi-san! I will ask immediately! Do you want to walk with me or would you like for me to meet you?"

"We are going to Ichiraku's for dinner."

"That is on the way to my house, I will leave you there then as to not inconvenience you further and then ask my Oniisan, if that is okay with you?"

"That sounds fine with me!"

* * *

Soon enough we started our walk to Ichiraku's where I would part ways and then ask Kakashi. Halfway there though my stomach started complaining… Loudly. The first few times I got a few glimpses. Then Nyoko started to giggle when it got louder.

"See Nyoko-chan?! I TOLD you I was starving! Just listen to my belly! It's telling me it's about to eat itself and then I would DIE!" I threw my hands around my torso dramatically.

"I'm to young belly! Let me have at least a few more years!"

Nyoko, of course, was outright laughing by now and her sister was smiling.

"I can't go much further! My belly must be satisfied!"

Of course, during my antics, I had no idea that Kakashi was standing nearby because he had decided to go and walk me home.

"Keiko… What are you doing?"

At the sound of Kakashi's voice, I immediately turned bright red.

"N-nothing… I wasn't doing anything! Th-there was a, uh, a small bug! Yeah, a bug! It got into my shirt and so I was trying to trap it without killing it!"

"…Sure you were… What are you doing here anyway? I was about to come and get you."

"Uh… Oniisan, this is my friend Akimichi Nyoko and her older sister. I was about to ask you if I could join them on their plans for dinner at Ichiraku's…" my traitorous stomach growled loudly once again.

"Nice to meet you Akamichi-chan, Nyoko-chan… Heh, Keiko, sounds like that bug is trying to find its way out still."

"Tch, stop being so mean Niichan!"

"Heh, I'm sure your new bug problem just became a great solution to some of mine."

I gasped! He was going to blackmail me! "You… You… DON'T YOU DARE! ARGH! I'M GONNA GET YOU BACK FOR THAT!"

"What was that? You don't want to go get something? My apologies then. We will have t-"

"NO NO NO I'M SORRY PLEASE I PROMISE NOT TO GO THROUGH YOUR STUFF FOR THE NEXT WEEK!"

"…Month"

"Two weeks"

"Three weeks"

"…okay deal…"

The Akimichi sisters watched us banter back and forth amused. Grabbing Nyoko's hand, I charged ahead.

"ICHIRAKU'S HERE WE COME!"

Sitting on the stools, each of us placed our orders.

"Do you have anything with potatoes?"

"Not this again Keiko, I told you that you can't keep asking for potatoes. Eating so many is not good for you."

I gasped in horror. "KAKASHI-NII POTATOES ARE AMAZING HOW DARE YOU!"

"Tch, no they aren't"

"Yes, they are! You can make so many things with potatoes! You can make Soup, baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, chips, fries, loaded potatoes, potato wedges, garlic potatoes… The possibilities are ENDLESS! You can even make electricity with a potato! Potatoes are amazing and you can't say otherwise."

"You have a problem."

"Tch, whatever."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

A/N: Because I currently do not have wifi. I will most likely update a few chapters at one time. How long between these updates, I do not know. I do know that I will be checking for reviews/traffic/pm's/etc. on my cell phone as I am on this website daily doing my own reading. Again I say that reviews are a great motivator for me and so will most likely cause faster updates. Also, credit to a friend of mine: VampireBatsAndPixieDust, for assisting me in brain storming and for our random conversations which will probably encourage me to post a few of the collaborated one-shot stories as a result of conversation. I won't be doing this any time soon though. It most likely won't happen until I have completed this story or at least until her OC is introduced as well. I will have to speak with her more on that matter. I'm not sure when I will add it in there. Also shout out to author of Kakashi's Kid: Silimaira. Who I spoke with before posting this story. Thank you for the encouragement and I look forward to your next update.

Also, it seems that because I have more time on my hands, my chapters have been getting longer. I usually try to keep it at least 2k per chapter. This is because I myself have set that as my minimum of words per chapter.

* * *

Previously:

" _Yes, they are! You can make so many things with potatoes! You can make Soup, baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, chips, fries, loaded potatoes, potato wedges, garlic potatoes… The possibilities are ENDLESS! You can even make electricity with a potato! Potatoes are amazing and you can't say otherwise."_

" _You have a problem."_

" _Tch, whatever."_

* * *

Day after day I continued my training. Only taking my off days to "Play" with my friends at the park. After a year, my routine was set and they knew what days I always came and even though I eventually began to always win, no one complained. In fact, a few of my friends actually asked to join in on my training. The first to ask me was Nyoko. She had her clan training of course but she wanted to be stronger. At first we trained at my house but eventually more and more people asked for my help.

Because of this, I set aside another day for all of us to train together at the park. It started to get a bit complicated now that there were more people involved because each person was at a different level. This did make it easier for me to practice my tiajutsu though so I didn't complain. In fact, our little get-togethers began to attract more notice than I wanted and soon there was an impromptu class. Today was one of the days where I was helping them with strength training.

"Nyoko your back isn't straight enough and your head isn't facing forward. I know it seems difficult but there is a reason that pushups are done this way. Spread your arms a little further apart so your elbows are at a ninety-degree angle."

"Keiko-chan, I know your helping Nyoko-chan but how do you do the butterfly thingie again? I can't remember…."

Question after question after question. I don't know how they do it at the academy. Just one day a week makes me want to bang my head against a tree. Not to mention that more adults were around on these days too and I began to suspect some of them had med-kits on them in case someone got hurt. I really hope this doesn't attract any more attention. It's not my fault people want my help! I mean it was kind of weird. I was three years old and everyone seemed to be attracted to me like a moth to a flame. At first, it was mostly girls that were asking me because, you know, even at our age guys have egos and wouldn't "lower themselves" to asking a girl for help. This started to change as the girls got stronger and started to beat them in games more often than they liked. So now, every Thursday, almost every kid in the park just sat down in front of me as I explained what I wanted to do today.

The nerve of some of them. They didn't even ask. All of them just sat down and expected me to take charge as usual. It started to get really embarrassing for me. I could feel the eyes on me everywhere I went. Every time I went out people greeted me. The first time this happened around Sakumo and Kakashi I received a few questioning glances.

"…I started helping some of my friends' train after they asked me…" I told them. In response, the both of them just shrugged and it continued as it was. That is… Until I was left alone for a month of this while both my father and brother were on missions. When they got back, they were shocked to see my name being called for every five seconds. Kids my age running up to me and asking for tips. Even adults inclined their heads my way.

I still wasn't used to this treatment and it was even more embarrassing in front of my family. As a result, my face was bright red under my mask. I was so glad I had it. I was probably the most famous three-year-old kid in the village. I wanted SOME form of privacy.

"Keiko… Why are you suddenly the most popular person in the village?" Sakumo asked.

"…Uhm… Well… Remember how I told you my friends asked me to help them?" I replied, shifting nervously from side to side. At my question, both nodded in response.

"W-well… you see, the more people that asked me the less room there was to train at home… so we started training together at the park… and then more and more people just kept joining and they didn't even ask and now everyone is obsessed with me and I have been having to run away and hide to do my own training because otherwise I would _never_ get any time alone and more and more people just kept coming and then it turned into an 'every Thursday thing' and then adults started coming to watch too and now every person in the village seems to know who I am even though I didn't _mean_ for all of this to happen. I just wanted to help some of my friends and it blew up in my face and made me famous and I haven't had a normal day in weeks! Even the clans that usually _avoid_ the park started showing up because of me and I don't know what to do! People are _always_ trying to see my face and _always_ trying to get into my business. I have _no_ privacy anymore. I didn't mean to start teaching everyone! It was an accident!"

Immediately after my rant, I realized I had let my guard down somewhat. Three… no Four small chakra signatures were headed straight towards me. I felt the tips of someone's' fingers lightly brush against my mask as I jerked out of the way. The first one fell so I used their head to jump straight up into the air. A second flew straight towards me and I flipped, using a foot as leverage against their torso to cause them to miss me. A third waited below, arms outstretched to catch me. I knew it was unavoidable so I faced the person as I fell. Grabbing their arms and twisting my body so I could slide under their legs and use the momentum to cause them to flip. Immediately I rolled to the side. Left. The fourth person was right handed and didn't realize that they unintentionally made a habit of going right first. I sprung up as they landed face first in the dirt. Immediately in a defensive posture. Waiting for more attacks on my face. How the hell did Kakashi _deal_ with this all the time? _All_ of his life was spent dodging people. No wonder he became so great in Naruto. He was on guard 24/7. Not even able to fall into a deep sleep because someone might try to see his face. It was the only thing that was anonymous. One of the things where he could easily go into disguise and he could be completely normal for a day and no one would know.

Not feeling any more signatures flying my way. I turned back to Sakumo and Kakashi.

"Hey, Niisan. I think I understand you a bit better now." I said wryly. I could tell both of them were laughing at my expense. Even if they were both trying to hide it.

"I'm sorry about that time I messed with your mask. I didn't understand back then."

"Ma, Ma, It's okay Keiko-chan. I think I will get to see enough of Karma coming back at you for quite some time ne?"

Immediately I scowled at him. The bastard. He isn't even going to try to help me when this happens. He's just going to stand aside and laugh at me.

"Tch, I take it back. I'm not sorry anymore you bastard. Laughing at me."

I felt a chakra signature pop up beside us and immediately moved back into a defensive stance and turned to face the culprit. It was ANBU tiger.

"Oh, hello ANBU Tiger-san, it has been a while, no?" Immediately I relaxed somewhat. Not completely though. I would never have complete peace again.

"Keiko-chan, Hokage-sama requests your presence. You as well Sakumo-san. Kakashi-kun, your presence is not required but will be allowed if you wish to join them."

Immediately I forced myself not to react. I knew this was coming sooner or later with my sudden rise in popularity. I mentally pursed my lips.

"Very well, Tiger-san. If it is alright with Otousan we will go now. Thank you for informing me." I bowed and then received a nod from the ANBU before he used Shunshin to disappear. Only then did I let my expression show slightly. This was not something I was looking forward to. I was either going to be reprimanded (I highly doubt that one) or I was going to be asked to attend the academy extremely early.

"Keiko, do you know what this meeting is about?" My father asked. As we began our trek to visit the Hokage.

"…Yes… I have been expecting this for a while now. Especially with my sudden rise in popularity and attachments to the village clans. I knew that they were most likely only delaying this meeting for your return. It's nothing bad, I don't think. However, if it is what I think it is I'm going to have to decline, or at least hold them off for as long as possible."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you can guess as well. They will probably be asking me to attend the academy. They have most likely received many updates on my impromptu class and the leadership skills as well as team work skills I have shown. I'm far ahead of those my own age and it is stupendously obvious."

Both Sakumo and Kakashi grew tense. I'm sure they had a feeling that that would be the case. They just didn't want to believe it.

"Kakashi-nii is one of the youngest to graduate in village history. It is not surprising that they would expect the same from his kid sister." I said grimly.

* * *

We had just arrived at the door. I discreetly knocked. Waiting for a response.

"You may enter." The rough voice of the Third replied.

Immediately, I strode in. The village elders were posed on each side of the Third.

The old man's face showed no expression. However, I could tell from the look in his eye he was irritated at the coming situation. Due to the fact that the rest of the Elders were here. I knew that they had also heard of my exploits and probably forced him to call this meeting.

"Hokage-sama" I bowed. Standing back up. Shoulders back, head high. Heels together. At attention. Something I haven't done in about four years and even then it was in my previous life.

"Keiko-chan. Can you tell me why you have been called here?"

"Hai, Hogake-sama. I have come to the conclusion that this meeting has been called by those present due to my sudden rise in popularity amongst village clans as well as my impromptu Thursday training sessions with my friends. Resulting in a regular training routine for clan and non-clan children alike. I have doubts that this meeting is for punishment of said actions. I have suspicions that I have been called here for my abnormal levels of intelligence as well as my shown skills in team work and leadership positions. My suspicions are that I am to be asked to attend the Academy. My suspicions have only been confirmed by the fact that this meeting has been postponed until my father was back. I was aware that this meeting would be coming as soon as the adults began to watch over us on Thursday. Not only did they bring food and water but they also brought med-kits to the meeting place. My conclusion was that a few of these were shinobi sent to supervise without alerting any of us. Although I am aware of the intentions of the council to enroll myself into the Academy, I would have to decline. I may be somewhat skilled; however, my small stature would be nothing but detrimental. I know we are in the middle of war. I also know that sending me to the Academy would most likely end in me graduating within the year. By the age of five I would be on the battlefield with my comrades. It would be a waste of my skill to send me to a battlefield filled with grown men. Again, I may be skilled. But all of the skill in the world cannot change my size and most certainly cannot increase the density of my bones. I am well aware of my limits and although it is not my place to protest, I would have to ask not to be sent to my own death until I have the proper mass. That is all."

The Hokage himself seemed pleased with my response. However, the rest of the elders were a bit blue in the face.

"Y-You! Child, you have no place! Your response is completely out of line! Our village is at risk!"

"I am well aware of the situation our village is in, Elder-sama. However, I have given logical reasoning as to why it would be best for me not to attend the academy as of yet. Your argument has no support other than 'the village is at risk'. If I may say, Elder-sama, the village is _always_ going to be at risk. There will _always_ be potential threats. Forcing children to attend the academy long before they have grown enough, shall only result in more death. It is illogical and completely unfounded. You may think that it would be best, however, you have overlooked quite a few things Elder-sama. The majority of Iwa forces are grown men. Suppose that I was sent on a mission at the age of five. At my growth rate now, I would say that I will only be a few inches taller than my current stature. My bones will still be growing and so they will break easier. I am still at a height where traveling at maximum speed for my own body would hold back the rest of my team. I would be the teams weak point and therefore I would be immediately a target. In this scenario, my only advantage would be speed. However, not only am I smaller, I am weaker, I have smaller chakra reserves, and I am outnumbered. I would become fodder. I would die within my first few months of battle. Now, most people would be glad to sacrifice themselves for the village. I do not have a problem fighting for the village. However, you must weigh my worth now to my worth three years from now. My growth on my own would be great. My ties to people my age would be strong. I would enter the academy and strengthen the entire class much as I am doing now. My mass would be larger; my reserves would be larger. My future classmates as a whole would be stronger. Many of those who have grown with my influence will grow to be great shinobi. One life may seem like nothing when facing thousands. However, one life who is strong enough could take out those thousands. I am already highly aware that my growth rate is exponential. I am also highly aware that my survival will only benefit the village. Sending me now will not benefit you. I am also aware that I am no better than any other life. However, my potential far exceeds many and _that_ is something you cannot deny. You may try. However, the proof of my words can be viewed every Thursday from eight to six not including breaks at our local park. Thank you for listening. Elder- _sama_."

At the end of my little speech. The entire room was quiet. I knew I was taking a risk when I spoke back. I could very well get in trouble for insubordination. But I also knew that at this moment, I could use my age to my advantage. I left little room for argument and to argue with me now would only make the Elders look unintelligent. They knew very well that they had no way to respond unless it was to agree with me and then try to turn things into their favor. The only one who would be able to make a response is the third. Who currently had his elbows resting on his desk. His hands folded horizontally in front of his face. His eyes seemed extremely amused. His body language gave nothing else away though. The Third let out a quick cough and then sat back up and lit his pipe.

"Very well. I see no reason to send you as of yet. However, I ask that you continue your impromptu class. It seems that to break it apart now would only cause a disturbance. Your popularity seems to have only made you better at evasion as well."

Ugh. Don't remind me, old man. I'm never going to get any peace because of this.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Enjoy your day. Dismissed."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Previously:

" _Very well. I see no reason to send you as of yet. However, I ask that you continue your impromptu class. It seems that to break it apart now would only cause a disturbance. Your popularity seems to have only made you better at evasion as well."_

 _Ugh. Don't remind me, old man. I'm never going to get any peace because of this._

" _Thank you Hokage-sama."_

" _Enjoy your day. Dismissed."_

* * *

Many of you probably think that I've adjusted pretty well to my situation and just completely accepted that my fuck up put me in a kids' body and just not thought about what went wrong.

That is a lie.

Well, Sort of. Mostly I have been avoiding my problems and pretending everything is fantastic, and that I haven't killed myself by accident, and that most of the personal information from my past life faded away. I remember the fucking Pythagorean theorem but not what cake I had on my fifth birthday. My theory is that since I was in an astral body when I messed up like I did, the "spiritual umbilical cord" that attached me to my earthly body severed. After it severed I went flying into a random area, and for my own survival part of my spiritual chakra split off to recreate another body for me to inhabit. Don't get me wrong, I'm somewhat glad that I've lost everything not relevant and kept what I could actually use. Everything useless, except for my extra strong emotional memories is gone.

Probably because during those times I learned that not everything is puppies and rainbows and that people are pretty shitty.

High School. Where people steal your things, pettiness is at an all-time high, and because you're young, your bullshit meter is about as large as the popular dudes' micro-penis.

* * *

My fourth birthday (Which was placed six months before the day I appeared, so February) was something I normally wouldn't look forward to. Normally I would hate it. But this time I'm actually a bit excited. Because this time, I'll be spending time with the current team 7. I am a little sad that Sakumo will miss it though. He's leaving for an extended mission tomorrow so I'm stuck being baby-sat by Kakashi, Rin, Future-Tobi, and Future-Fourth. Hopefully, Obito never becomes Tobi. But I can only do so much.

* * *

"Keiko-chan, get back here!"

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine doing what I am currently doing. Running. Nope, not stopping!"

"Give me back my goggles!"

"Goggles? What are these goggles you speak of? Can they fly? Do they breathe?"

"Be serious for once!"

"Heh, look who's talking!"

* * *

"…Kakashi… aren't you going to stop her? Obito is going to end up falling on his face…"

"Mah, he should have known better than to irritate her. I told him before not to do anything that would cause her to go after him, Rin. And then he gets cake all over her training clothes… the baka."

"…am I the only one bothered by the fact that a now four-year-old is as strong, if not stronger than Obito and I physically?"

"Probably. Most of the village just takes her in stride thanks to her weekly training sessions. I guess prodigies are just a Hatake thing now. The elders have been trying to pressure her into joining the academy earlier but she's managed to hold them off. She doesn't even need Tou-san's help to handle them."

"…Your sister is scary Kakashi…"

"She's been practicing her chakra control when she thinks we aren't watching. She hasn't fallen in water for about a week now. She's been training harder than I do and her knowledge is way past genin level. I asked her once why she trained so hard. I wasn't expecting the response I got though."

"Wh-"

"What was her response?"

"I didn't know you were here Minato-sensei!"

"Just got here Rin-chan. Kushina-san had wanted to have a conversation over ramen. I'm sorry I'm late."

"Mah, later than Obi-baka for once."

"You should be nicer to your teammates Kakashi."

"Maybe, it seems Keiko-chan is handling tormenting Obito for now."

* * *

"HAHAHA, YOU STILL CAN'T CATCH ME!"

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SO SPRY! YOU'RE FOUR YEARS OLD! FOUR!"

"Because I actually train in my free time and don't chase four-year-olds over goggles."

"BUT YOU'RE FOUR!"

"What was that? Enhance my muscles with chakra to run faster? Okay, If you say so "sempai" Ahahahaha!"

* * *

"Okay… well, back to the subject at hand then. What was her response? She's still very young. I can't think of a response that would be too surprising."

""Onii-san, I am under no illusion that the life of a shinobi is a glorious one. Great shinobi are praised for their skill in the shinobi arts. When their skill was not gathered for praise, but for survival. To fail in training when on the path of the shinobi is to accept death and then blame others for your failure, despite the fact that you were the cause of your own failure. One mistake and your life could end. We are tasked with the choice between the few and the many. Life or death. Kill or be killed. Mercy or torture. Choosing to slack off when you have such heavy choices, to disregard all of the work that was put into the village to stop war and bring peace, is to spit on Hashirama-samas' grave. So I will train. And I will survive. And I will take care of my precious people, because I cannot sit on my hands when I know that my friends are out there fighting for a better life of peace.""

"…Seems like the epitome of what Hokage-sama calls "the will of fire…"

"I'm still not sure why she pushes herself so far though. She isn't even in the Academy yet and she trains as if the world will end tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: A pretty short chapter, It's mostly a filler until I can get some sort of inspiration. I just moved from the East Coast of the U.S. to the West Coast after getting married and I'm about to move to another apartment complex because honestly, the one I'm currently at sucks compared to that one AND it costs less. I have also been waiting for a response for an online editing/transcript converting job so there is that. I went and saw The Great Wall in theaters yesterday hoping it might give me some sort of inspiration. It didn't. I DID get yet another new idea for a story so there is that. Feel free to leave a review and PM me. It's your responses that help me write more and give me new ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

A/N: So, I have finally gotten around to working on that outline, as for my other stories, I have lost the notebook that those outlines were on in the move and so I will have to remember and recreate them. I'll be moving again to another apartment at the end of the month. I have the basics for what will happen in the next few chapters. So, enjoy. I have gotten inspiration from Shadenight123's The Boy in the Team. I highly recommend it. It's a fic where instead of Sakura Haruno on team 7 there is Shinku Haruno, an average baker's son whose family wanted a girl. And yes, it is complete.

Just saying anything I write is a work of fiction. I do not own any of the characters besides my OC's and I do not own any quotes I put in here from any story I have read/watched etc. Just thought I would put that bit in here as a short reminder of the one I left in the first chapter.

Clarification, I bumped Itachi's age up to match Keiko. I wanted her to show up when Kakashi was Chunin. Kakashi graduated at 5 and became Chunin at 6. I realize that there is a huge plot hole where Obito and Rin didn't graduate until later so How could he have taken the Chunin exam with them the first time if he was already a Chunin when they graduated and they are supposed to be the same age and such. Well, in my fic, Obito and Rin are older. Kakashi entered the academy early, graduated shortly after entering, the only thing that would make that work was if Obito and Rin and their classmates were at around the age they graduated (Which was 9 years old) when Kakashi graduated. About half a year after he graduates and is apprenticed to Minato, then Obito and Rin graduate. Half a year after that, then they all take the Chunin exams. So Obito and Rin are "Rookies" which is basically why they fail the first time around. This is the only way I can think of to fill that plot hole. So Kakashi is 7 when Keiko shows up. Since she has just turned four, Kakashi's birthday and Jounin promotion are coming up and therefore the mission at Kannabi bridge. Of course, this will happen over a span of two or three chapters because a lot goes on in the coming chapters.

BTW: I finally drew Keiko. I've set that drawing as the cover image for the story. Of course, it's when she's older. But we will get there in the plot eventually.

* * *

Previously:

 _"Okay… well, back to the subject at hand then. What was her response? She's still very young. I can't think of a response that would be too surprising."_

 _""Onii-san, I am under no illusion that the life of a shinobi is a glorious one. Great shinobi are praised for their skill in the shinobi arts. When their skill was not gathered for praise, but for survival. To fail in training when on the path of the shinobi is to accept death and then blame others for your failure, despite the fact that you were the cause of your own failure. One mistake and your life could end. We are tasked with the choice between the few and the many. Life or death. Kill or be killed. Mercy or torture. Choosing to slack off when you have such heavy choices, to disregard all of the work that was put into the village to stop war and bring peace, is to spit on Hashirama-samas' grave. So I will train. And I will survive. And I will take care of my precious people, because I cannot sit on my hands when I know that my friends are out there fighting for a better life of peace.""_

 _"…Seems like the epitome of what Hokage-sama calls "the will of fire…"_

 _"I'm still not sure why she pushes herself so far though. She isn't even in the Academy yet and she trains as if the world will end tomorrow."_

* * *

The thing about randomly showing up in a place that as far as I was concerned, completely fictional. Is that I would never be able to fully trust anyone. I would need to put on a face. I doubt I will ever find anyone to confide in and a lot of the things I know I will have to find. Trust is a difficult thing. Especially if there are those that put their trust in you when all you do is lie. Whether it's trusting the right people, or trusting the right people to do the wrong thing, the only thing I will be able to rely on here is myself. I could try to change a future that may or may not be set, or I could accept that I can do nothing and live out my days knowing I will probably end up completely dead.

Since I have come here, I may have foolishly let my fear of what may happen dictate my actions. If I am going to do what it is that is necessary, I'm going to have to change a few things. The threats I face are ones that are much larger than anything I could have come across in my previous life.

"The greatest weapon anyone can use against us is our own mind… by preying on the doubts and uncertainties that already lurk there. Are we true to ourselves, or do we live for the expectations of others? And if we are truly honest… can we ever truly be loved? Can we find the courage to release out deepest secrets? Or, in the end, are we all unknowable? Even to ourselves?"

Thinking about this reminds me of some of the main issues I need to tackle. Akatsuki is one that I might not have to deal with for a few years, but Danzo is here and very much at work. The fear of oblivion is something Danzo seems to hold onto like a particularly bad vice. His fear of being forgotten history and his need for absolute control is one of the things that helped Nagato become Pain. Unfortunately, this has already come to pass… Akatsuki is something I can't work on so Danzo will have to be it. I may just have to attempt to join Root before he gets his wrinkly claws into Itachi.

How I will go about getting something like this done, I have no idea. Lies are the best when buried in truth, and saving the characters… no, people, that I have known of for years is going to take many lies. So far, I have mostly been acting as if a fairly-happy prodigy child would. To change this would cause too much suspicion and to suddenly change my view on the academy would cause even more. Because I didn't think about the consequences, just went along with what felt right, failing to prepare is preparing to fail. I set myself up for failure. The only thing I can think of is to join and then finish the academy before Itachi. The only way to do this is to create a second face based off of my own personality. As Hamlet said to Ophelia, "God has given you one face, and you make yourself another." The battle between these two halves of identity, who we are and who we will pretend to be, is a task that will set me up to fail. Making a second persona will have to be based off of myself and not a false persona to best fit the situation. I never was a good liar, so making myself one is just something I will have to accept.

Brute force will never be as powerful as deception. You can hit a problem with your fists as much as you want, but using a silver tongue to twist that problem into your favor is something all who take such a path must be excellent at. Learning to stand up straight, to walk right, talk right, to do whatever it takes to finish what I started. I know it is going to be painful, but I have to leave my past where it is. The art of paltering or deception starts from a grain of truth. So far, I have been completely honest in how I feel in a lot of situations, so at least I haven't done too much damage. The first thing I will probably need though is a poker face. Which means I am going to start practicing in everyday settings. If questioned about it, I can just say that I am practicing "Being a better ninja" which is true. The mask will help a lot. For any formal settings, I may have to get a veil or something to use instead of a mask since it is more "feminine". Learning etiquette and acting as such will also help people to underestimate me more. My physical age is another thing that helps me in that manner.

* * *

Do you ever get that feeling? You know, the one where your chest feels tight, your trying and failing at not stuttering, and at any moment you expect the person in front of you to just bombard you with a lot of personal questions? That was how I first felt when I met Kushina Uzumaki. It wasn't awe. It wasn't even that much of a nervous feeling. It was downright terrifying. Her personality was such a loud one that I could almost feel her emotions saturating the air around her and the second she singled in on me I would be attacked by the pure fierceness of it. The only reason I hadn't hid behind Kakashi was because not only did I not know what was coming, but because of my mask. Oh kami, if one could love and rely on an inanimate object for the rest of their life it would be me. That mask was quickly becoming my safety blanket.

How we had gotten in this situation I will never know for sure. All I knew was that it seems Minato was avoiding the hell out of Kushina and, as a result, the first of his students to be spotted were her victims. Why did I have to go out with Kakashi today? What celestial being did I piss off enough to be with him when one of the loudest people I ever had the pleasure of meeting with advanced shinobi senses decided to verbally pounce on Minato's student? At least this is an excellent chance to test out that poker face.

"KAKASHI-KUNNNNNN!" A loud distressed feminine voice called out.

My brother immediately froze beside me. Wide eyes scanning the crowd. When we were BOTH scooped up by a blur of red with a very loud voice.

"Where is your sensei dattebane?! We were supposed to meet up ya know!"

The whole time she chattered Kakashi just stayed silent, and so I followed suit. Although being carried around like a sack of potatoes wasn't exactly a preferred method of travel.

"We can talk about it over ramen ya know, Mina-chan has been too nervous lately 'ttebane. And then he just disappears all of the sudden! If I didn't know better I would say that big pervert Jiraya-sama has got him spying on hot springs, but I already checked there, ya know? Wait a minute, who is the squirt I picked up Kakashi-kun? Did you decide to pick up one of those fan-girls? Jiraya-sama better not have sunk his perverted-ness in you 'ttebane! Where is Rin-chan and Obito-kun? I haven't seen them lately either! I'm going to start assuming everyone is avoiding me soon ya know! It's not polite I tell you!"

I don't think she even stopped to breath. Is it possible to hold a full conversation without the people you were chatting with getting a word in? Oh look, Ichiraku, wait a minute, did she just call me a fan-girl?

"Teuchi-san. Two beef and a chicken please! And a Miso for these two runts 'ttebane! I swear Kakashi-kun gets scrawnier every time I see him ya know! Kakashi, you need to eat more when you're training! You're a growing boy ya know? Who did you say this runt was again? Wait no, where did you say your sensei was? I can't believe he just keeps avoiding me like this!"

Hesitantly I spoke up, "Shinobi-san… You haven't given Kakashi-nii the chance to speak yet…"

"Oh-ho, "Kakashi-nii" is it? You put her up to this Kakashi-kun? Do I have to punish you like I punish Mina-chan? Hmmm?"

"…Mah, you misunderstand Kushina-san… This is my adopted sister, Keiko. There has been gossip all over the villiage. I'm surprised you don't know. Imouto, this is Uzumaki Kushina, she is… a close friend? Of my sensei."

"Pleasure to meet you, Kushina-san." I said, giving her a small tilt of my head that was supposed to represent an informal bow.

"Ne, ne, polite little one isn't she Kakashi."

"She's really only started working on her manners recently. I think she figured out that the more she acted out the less seriously anyone would take her and with the village elders pressuring her to join the academy early…"

Well, that plan has seemed to backfire a bit… I suppose keeping it up wouldn't hurt though. They'll just think I'm cute. It's not like any one is overly suspicious of a kid. Unless that kid has already become a genin… I need to start working on increasing my reserves and try to make my body produce the chakra at a rate to match those reserves. Control exercises, flexing the chakra system, concentrating on the gates through meditation.

I still have a lot to do. And not too much longer to do it. While making preparations for Danzo, I also need to figure out what I need to do about Obito and Rin. While I am pretty sure Minato knows some Fuinjutsu, I doubt he knows about tailed beasts yet. I'm also pretty sure he doesn't have "The Yellow Flash" moniker attached to his name yet either. The best way to throw Obito off if Madara does get his hands on him is to make sure Rin survives is to somehow let Rin know that she doesn't have to go back to the village until the crappy seal placed on her is fixed.

At the moment, there are three Fuinjutsu users in the village. If she knows there is another option besides suicide-to stay a jinchuriki-then it might not be an issue. Akatsuki wouldn't go through with its plans because Madara will finally croak from old age, Obito would refuse to extract Isobu from Rin because it would kill her. The only issue would be Zetsu. Perhaps getting Kakashi to study Fuinjutsu along with me, maybe under Kushina. I might just be able to get him to know enough to fix the seal. Rin would then know that the problem would be solved and not commit assisted suicide via Chidori. Since Kakashi is a known veritable genius, it shouldn't take him too long to get to a point where he could fix or alter a damaged seal.

Now how would I go about convincing Kakashi to learn Fuinjutsu and Kushina to teach it…

"Keiko-chan? You've been awfully quite ya know? Something on your mind, hm?"

"Uhm, yes, Kushina-san… I was thinking about how I have been trying to learn Fuinjutsu, I wanna learn it with Kashi-nii. I've been trying to learn it by myself with books but it's hard to understand… And I figured since Kashi-nii is so smart he could help me. What do you think, Nii-san?"

"Mah mah, I'm not very good at fuinjutsu imouto… You might want to ask Kushina here."

"Eh? Why would I do that? You know fuinjutsu, Kushina-san?"

"Of course, 'ttebane. I'm an Uzumaki. I grew up writing fuinjutsu." She replied, incredulously.

"Ohhhh can I learn? Please?"

Kakashi looked at me skeptically. "Keiko, we'd have to ask tou-san about that since fuinjutsu is so volatile."

"Alright Kakashi-nii… Kushina-san, sorry I bothered you about it. If it's okay with you and my tou-san I would still like to learn it." Acting a bit downcast, I curled in on myself. A little bit of a guilt trip couldn't hurt the situation.

"You could be my own cute little student 'ttebane! Of course, if it's alright with your family, I will be willing to teach you. First, you're gonna have to go through some calligraphy lessons, but if you're still interested afterwards… This is gonna be so awesome ya know?! I already taught Minato-kun what he knows, and Jiriya-san works with us sometimes too. I haven't met anyone else that was very interested in it. Anywho, I have to go now. Things to do ya know? Just go with your Nii-san to his team training after you ask and Minato should lead you to me after. Ja ne!"

The exuberant red head was already speeding off, distracted by wherever her thoughts were taking her this time.

The ramen chef shook his head in disbelief. "I suppose I will have to add it to her tab. She's here so often she will probably be back before the day is out."

"Ah." I nodded. It wasn't that hard to believe. Who would have thought that a ramen stand had a tab? I suppose it's only for the most loyal of customers, but still… Odd.


End file.
